


to kiss the heartbreak off my lips

by maleclipse



Series: this is not a love story [2]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleclipse/pseuds/maleclipse
Summary: Martín had always thought his soulmate was an asshole. That's why he thought it was Andrés.(or, the last thing your soulmate says to you is written on your body. martín pov.)
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Series: this is not a love story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820308
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	to kiss the heartbreak off my lips

**Author's Note:**

> this soulmate au has never felt complete to me. now it does.
> 
> title from youuu by coin.

Martín had always thought his soulmate was an asshole. The words he had on his left wrist, _I’m sure that one way or another, time will bring us together_ , were clearly a lie. That’s why he thought it was Andrés. 

He lived through five of Andrés’ weddings, started to lose hope. Maybe he had been wrong and there was another asshole somewhere, waiting for him.

And then Andrés said, ”You and I are soulmates,” and Martín knew he had been right. And better later than never, he thought to himself when he kissed his soulmate. 

But of course, his soulmate being an asshole, he got his heart broken only a minute later. 

”I offered to melt gold with you,” Martín said. 

”I have to leave you. It’s— _for love_ ,” Andrés said back. 

Martín listened his soulmate talk, throwing those stupid excuses for leaving. An asshole, that’s what Andrés was, but also a coward. 

He wanted to make him stay, but couldn’t bring himself to talk. There were tears on his face, tasting like salt on his lips.

”Farewell, my friend,” Andrés said, ”I’m sure that one way or another, time will bring us together.” 

Martín realized it, then, that while it was the time he finally got his confirmation of them being soulmates, _made for each other_ , it was the time he also got his _final_ confirmation. Because that’s the fault in the system - you never knew until it was too late.

He brought his hand to trace the words where he knew they were and smiled sadly. He was never made to have a happy love story, it was clear from the beginning. 

Martín let Andrés walk away, tears drying on his cheeks. 

He ignored the news from the mint. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/LACASADEKLAUS)


End file.
